


The Worst Aberration

by whitecanary



Series: Captaincanary! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot Twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: Before Sara accepted Laurel's death, before the Legion got together, in an AU where Leonard Snart didn't die, the Legends go on a mission to find an aberration in a dangerously emotional event.





	1. Timequake

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a captaincanary fic, but it turned out to be a whole Legends mission/Arrow crossover...but it turned out pretty cool i think. it's not too long but it took me a while to write so i hope you enjoy!!

The Legends had just finished their last mission, and spirits were high. Ray, Amaya, Mick, Snart, Jax, Stein, and Sara all sit together in the Waverider, celebrating their victory. Mick promptly opens a beer.  
Sara swivels around in her chair, spinning a pen through her fingers.  
“Hey, Nate,” she shouts. “Any timequakes? I’m getting bored of not breaking necks.”  
Nate walks through the door, running his fingers through his hair. He looks nervous, and everyone can tell.  
Amaya stands up. “What’s wrong?” she asks.  
Nate glances towards Sara. “There's been a timequake.”  
Sara looks worried. “Why do you look so nervous?”  
“The problem is when the timequake is, Sara,” Nate replies. “The timequake is April 6, 2016, Star City.”  
Sara’s face darkens as she realizes what he's saying.  
“That's the night Laurel dies.”  
*_*_*_*_*  
The team’s faces turn to shock, and Stein is the first to speak.  
“Well, we cannot go there, can we? Rip said the repercussions would be too great, causing the deaths of not only Laurel, but also Sara, and their father.”  
Jax glances at Sara. “It would be risky, but what if the time aberration is serious? Sara could just stay on the Waverider,” he offers.  
The team nods in approval. “Can't see any harm of going if Sara isn't even there,” Ray adds.  
“Sara. Thoughts?” Snart asks.  
“Sounds good to me. To Star City?” she suggests.  
“To Star City!” Ray cheers, a little too enthusiastic for the occasion.  
“Sit down, Haircut. Better yet, go get me another beer,” Mick says, putting down his already empty bottle.  
Everyone takes their seats and buckles in, and Sara heads to her captain seat.  
“Gideon, plot a course for April 6, 2016, Star City.”  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
The Waverider flies down and lands in an open parking lot near Palmer Tech.  
Sara unbuckles and spins around. “Okay everyone, we need to ask around to see what’s been going on in Star City, and then we can find the time aberration. It might be good to start with Oliver and the team. Ray, Nate, you probably know best where to find them. Everyone else: newspapers, talk on the streets; find out what you can. I guess I’ll stay here, talk to Gideon and see what I can find about April, 2016.”  
The rest of the team undo their seatbelts and start to get up, but Snart stays sitting.  
“You know, I think I had a bit too much to drink. Would you mind if I stayed in the Waverider?” he asks, looking at Sara.  
Sara looks at Snart suspiciously. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I can’t see why not. It’s probably better if you have someone to babysit you, anyway,” she smirks.  
Snart rolls his eyes, but can’t help smiling.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first part! I'd like to clarify just a few things- this definitely couldn't be cannon and a few things you'll just have to roll with- for instance, Snart is alive and Sara is captain (Rip is absent). Also, I can't remember if there's been a crossover before this point but I'm going to say that at this point, Team Arrow doesn't know any of the Legends except Ray and Sara obviously (you'll see why that's important later lol). This also means Oliver doesn't know Nate (even though they met in s2 shh this is an AU let's just say Nate knows about them bc he's a historian and they haven't met). There's probably a bunch of continuity errors, but just roll with it (:


	2. The Speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some captaincanary :)

The rest of the team is out in Star City, while Sara and Snart wait in the Waverider. Snart kicks his feet up on the desk and leans back in his chair. Sara sits on the floor, thinking over what the time aberration could be.  
“What if the time aberration has something to do with Laurel?” she comments aloud. She stares at the ground deep in thought. “Do you think it could be me? What if a future version of myself came back to save her?” She looks up at Snart, who looks surprised.  
“You know, maybe you should just relax for now, and trust your team. They’ll find the aberration, and when they do, we’ll go save the day like the heroes we are,” he says.  
Sara looks at him thoughtfully, and smiles.  
“What, you like my pep talks?” he asks sarcastically. He swings his legs down from the table and stands up. He walks over to Sara and sits down next to her on the ground. He leans his back against the wall, and Sara eyes him curiously.  
“Leonard Snart, you’re not even a little bit drunk right now. Why did you stay on the Waverider with me?”  
He looks up at Sara and his face softens. He pauses for a moment. “You know, I have a sister, too.”  
“Yeah. Lisa, right?”  
He nods. “Two years ago, Lisa was diagnosed with brain cancer. The doctors said the test results didn't look too optimistic, and that we should think about saying our goodbyes while we still could. Sara...I know how awful it is, knowing that your sister is about to die.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Sara says, heartbroken. She searches his eyes, and after a few moments, she continues, “But Lisa lived,” and pauses. “Do you think there’s hope for Laurel? Now that the team is here in Star City, what if we could get my dad safe here on the Waverider with me, and you and the rest could go to Iron Heights, where it happens? What if she could be saved?” Sara’s face lights up with hope.  
Snart looks apprehensive. He’s about to say something, when the doors of the Waverider open.  
As the team walks in, Nate has his arm around Amaya’s shoulder, Ray and Stein are absorbed in some conversation about nuclear energy, and Jax looks like he would rather be anywhere else besides talking to Mick.  
Conversations pause, and Sara asks, “Did you find anything that could be the aberration?”  
“According to Oliver, there’s a new man in town,” Ray says. “Do you remember a speedster ever being mentioned?”  
*_*_*_*_*


	3. Plan A

Sara thinks for a moment. “No, all the trouble I’ve heard about from this time has been about Damien Darkh. Probably Malcolm Merlyn, too...I think he was defeated when he was Ra’s al Ghul a few months ago, and he’s always causing trouble. A speedster, though...that sounds like it could be an aberration. What’s his name?”  
“They call him the Reverse Flash,” Nate answers. “He wears a yellow suit, with red lightning. He just arrived recently, so no one here seems to know much about him yet.”  
“Maybe Gideon knows about him. Gideon, could you search for references of Reverse Flash in Star City?” Stein suggests.  
“Of course, professor,” Gideon says. “In fact, he is currently in Star City. My facial recognition program shows that he's in Iron Heights prison, along with Damien Darkh, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Andy Diggle, Malcolm Merlyn, and Laurel Lance. Cops are surrounding their location.”  
“Wait, that’s the whole Team Arrow,” Ray says. “Is the fight going down right now?”  
Sara’s heart speeds up and she takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and says, “Gideon, is my dad at Iron Heights, too?”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Okay,” Sara collects her thoughts. “Ray and Firestorm- go get my dad and bring him back here to be safe. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t want to leave, remember you can fly. Amaya, Nate, and Mick- find Reverse Flash and see what he’s doing here at this time. Go on, suit up.”  
They exit the room quickly, leaving Snart and Sara alone.  
“Leonard…” she pauses. “Save my sister. Knock out Darkh or something, I don’t know, just...please save Laurel.”  
He looks conflicted. “Sara...it’s part of the timeline. You know Rip wouldn’t want this.”  
“Please. She’s my sister. I need her, Leonard. I miss her.” Sara’s despair shines through her eyes, and Leonard nods.  
Overcome with emotion, Sara suddenly leans forward and kisses him firmly. After a moment, she pulls away. “I’ll see you soon,” she utters, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! From here on out, the story is based partially on the events of the episode "Eleven Forty Nine" from Arrow, except with a bunch of plot twists. The ending of the fic is also based on that episode.

Damien Darkh stands in front of the idol with his palms facing Oliver, Thea, Diggle, and Laurel. The four are struggling, but can’t overcome Darkh’s magic that holds them back. Darkh throws his head back and laughs.  
“Ah! It feels so much better,” he says, an evil smile taking over his face. His blood-soaked hands shake with the newly regained magic.  
Suddenly, a blast from Snart’s cold gun slices through the air from a broken window above Darkh’s head. Snart lowers the gun as Oliver, Thea, Diggle, and Laurel fall to the ground, released from Darkh’s hold. Darkh is instantly trapped in a block of ice, and anger washes over his face. Before anyone else can move, Oliver shoots an arrow into Andy’s thigh. A fraction of a second later, Thea shoots an arrow that drives into Malcolm’s shoulder. Oliver shoots another arrow, this time into Malcolm’s thigh. Andy and Malcolm both collapse, wincing in pain. Dig stomps on Andy’s wrist, leans down, and takes the gun out of his hand.  
With Andy and Malcolm on the ground, groaning in pain, and Darkh enclosed in a steaming block of ice, the heroes finally look up to see who shot the cold blast. Snart jams the gun into the rest of the window, breaking open a hole big enough for him to come through. He slides in against the stone wall and jumps out onto the ground. Thea cocks her head to the side, Laurel takes a step back, and Oliver and Dig look at Snart in confusion.  
“Team Arrow!” he announces. “I’m Captain Cold, and I just saved you from a lot of pain.”  
*_*_*_*_*  
Oliver frowns, momentarily speechless from shock. “Did you-- is he-- will he die in that ice?” he asks, pointing at the block of ice in the middle of the room with Darkh suspended in it, petrified.  
“In a few minutes, perhaps,” Snart responds, looking pleased with himself.  
“Where the hell are you from?” Laurel suddenly demands.  
“It doesn’t matter. Be grateful I’m here- I just saved your life, Laurel Lance,” Snart says coolly.  
Dig crosses his arms. “What do you mean, saved her life? And how do you know her name?”  
“I guess we've never been properly introduced,” Snart answers. He lowers his hood and takes off his goggles. “I'm Leonard Snart. You might know me as one of Central City’s best thieves, but I'm here, now, because I'm a Legend. Your sister sent me,” he finished, looking at Laurel.  
Laurel raises her eyebrows in question. “Sara sent you to...do what exactly?”  
Snart takes a breath to answer, when suddenly a flash of yellow flies through the room. Before anyone can blink, a man in a yellow suit is standing in the middle of the room, looking around. Oliver and Diggle raise their weapons, and the man looks down at something on his wrist.  
“This is wrong. I timed it perfectly- what happened?” he starts angrily.  
“Who the hell are you?” Laurel demands. “Are you two together?”  
“Reverse Flash?” Snart asks. Eobard takes a step toward Snart.  
“You,” he starts, narrowing his eyes at Snart. He continues slowly, “Leonard Snart, if I’m not mistaken. You’re not supposed to be here...time traveling?”  
“You’d know a lot about time travel,” Snart sneers. “What are you here for?”  
“I was here for Darkh and Merlyn, here, but my plan might have just changed. How did you find me?”  
“Let’s just say there’s a way to track down people who are in the wrong period of time.”  
At this point, Team Arrow was starting to piece together what was happening.  
“Wait,” Oliver starts. “You two are both time travelers?”  
“Not together,” Snart pipes up.  
“If two different people came for two different reasons…” Thea observes.  
Dig finishes her thought. “This must be a damn important event.”  
*_*_*_*_*


	5. Truth Comes Out

“Glad you’re caught up,” Snart smirks. “Now that these vigilantes are up to speed, I think I’d like to have a little chat with Reverse Flash over here.”  
“I appreciate the speed pun,” Eobard replies as Snart rolls his eyes, “and I think a chat sounds perfect. Mr. Snart, I’ll be wanting you to join me and these two gentlemen.” He waves his hands toward Damien Darkh, frozen in a chunk of ice, and Malcolm Merlyn, wincing on the ground in pain. “However useless they may look now, I know they have far more potential. As do you, Captain Cold.”  
“How do you know Damien and I will agree to whatever this task is? Who even are you?” Malcolm asks, finally coming to his senses and starting to sit up.  
“Are you honestly making evil team plans right in front of four heroes?” Thea demands.  
Snart looks at Thea in mock offense. “I believe I just saved your friend Laurel’s life, and you don’t think I’m a hero? I’m hurt.”  
“Excuse me, but I wasn’t about to die, we would’ve had the situation handled,” Laurel pipes up. Snart laughs knowingly, and before long, conversations are flying and arguing voices overlap. Eobard looks around. “Enough!” he yells. Conversations are silenced just as Dig hits Andy over the head with a gun, knocking him unconscious. Everyone looks over in surprise. Dig shrugs and steps back, crossing his arms.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
“Give me a status update, guys,” Sara says over the comms to the team.  
“We got your dad, Sara,” Jax replies. “On our way back.”  
“Honestly, it was more of a one-person job,” Ray adds. Jax rolls his eyes at him. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company,” Ray says quickly. “Both of you! I’ll shut up now.”  
Sara smiles, listening. Even at a time like this, Ray’s optimism and awkwardness, although sometimes a bit much, is reassuring. Sara knew that, while she was the captain of the ship, Ray was the backbone of the team. He was always ready to stick up for and defend his friends.  
“Others?” Sara asks.  
“We’re still on our way to the prison,” Nate answers. “We’re behind schedule because someone thought it would be a great idea to stop for dinner on the way there.”  
Mick comes on the comms, audibly chewing. “What? I was hungry.”  
Sara rolls her eyes. “We’re in the middle of a mission, Mick.” She puts her head in her hands. “Just hurry up.”  
Sara turns off her side of the comms as Ray, Jax, and Stein lead Quentin through the Waverider to her.  
“Dad, it’s good to see you,” Sara says, walking over to hug him.  
“Hey, honey. I really need to be out there with the rest of the force, but these guys said something is really important. What’s wrong?” Quentin asks.  
“Before Rip left, he warned us that if I came back here, that you, me, and Laurel would be in danger. Laurel is being covered by Leonard, and you and I are going to stay safe on the Waverider.”  
“Wait, what do you mean Leonard is covering Laurel?” Ray asks alarmed. “Forgot to mention this part to the team? You know time wants to happen, Sara. We can’t change the timeline. We came here to deal with the aberration and get the hell out, not...you know.”  
“No, Ray, I don’t know,” Sara says, starting to get angry. “If there’s a chance that my sister can be saved, then I’m going to take it.”  
“Sara, the timeline-”  
“Stop, Ray. The timeline might change, but what harm could be done by trying to save my sister’s life?”  
*_*_*_*_*


	6. Chaos

After following through on Mick’s plan to sneak past the prison guards (he knew a thing or two about that), Heat Wave, Vixen, and Steel walk through the halls of the prison. Amaya touches the totem on her necklace, closes her eyes, and channels a moth.  
Mick raises his eyebrows. “Are you kidding me?” he drawls. “A moth?”  
She opens her eyes to glare at him. “Moths have the best hearing of any animal. I can hear a lot of people this way,” she says, turning left and walking down the hallway. Nate and Mick look at each other, shrug, and follow her.  
As the three Legends near the room filled with heroes, villains, and everyone in between, they begin to hear loud arguing.  
“Enough!” they hear someone yell. Nate looks at the other two and pushes the door open. He, Amaya, and Mick enter a tense silence.  
“Oh, great,” Thea says. “I’m guessing no one knows these guys either?”  
“I do,” Snart says, grinning. Thea rolls her eyes and points her bow toward Nate.  
“Woah, woah!” he exclaims. “We’re the good guys! Plus, that arrow wouldn’t hurt me anyway. Not that you would have a reason to try, of course-”  
“Nate,” Amaya says quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder. Nate stops talking.  
Amaya starts an introduction. “We are the Legends of Tomorrow.”  
“You were sent by Sara Lance to save Laurel’s life, blah blah blah, we know,” Malcolm finishes. Amaya frowns in confusion. “No, we’re not here to save Laurel’s life. We’re here...for another reason,” she says, realizing she shouldn’t say they’re here to get Reverse Flash, right in front of him.  
“So you can’t even tell us why you’re here? Let me get this straight,” Oliver starts. “You came here with time travelers sent by Sara, you came here to get Damien and Malcolm, and...you won’t even say why you’re here?” he finishes, motioning toward each. He looks sideways at Dig, then at Thea and Laurel. They nod in unison, raise their weapons, and start to charge.  
*_*_*_*_*  
“No! Damn it!” Nate exclaims, Steeling up as the sound of bullets and arrows ricocheting off his skin rings out.  
“Talk to me,” Sara says anxiously from the Waverider, hearing the commotion through the comms.  
“We need backup! Team Arrow thinks we’re all bad guys and they just started attacking us, not to mention the actual bad guys who are also attacking us...we need help, guys!” Nate shouts desperately.  
“On it,” Jax says, combining with Stein and flying away. Ray starts to jog out when Sara says, “Me too.”  
Ray stops, turning around to look at Sara. “Ray, don’t try to stop me. They need all the help they can get, and you know it,” she says, determined.  
“Why are you so desperate to mess up the timeline?” he challenges, raising his voice.  
“Ray, I’m sorry but I can’t deal with you right now,” she responds. Before Ray can say “what”, he’s lying on the ground, unconscious. “I need to see Laurel.”  
Quentin’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks from the unconscious Ray to his daughter.  
Sara smiles at her dad. “I need you to stay on the ship, Dad. I’ll be back soon.” Quentin, speechless, watches his daughter walk off the ship.


	7. Sara

The three “teams” face off against each other: Team Arrow including Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy, and Spartan; what would become the Legion of Doom including Reverse Flash and Malcolm Merlyn (with Damien still trapped in ice, getting rather angry); and the Legends including Vixen, Heat Wave, Steel, Firestorm, and Captain Cold. Eobard flashes over to the block of ice freezing Damien and vibrates his hands through the ice, shattering it. Damien narrows his eyes at the speedster, but decides to figure him out later. Kicks fly, fireballs and cold streams are dodged left and right, and punches are thrown.  
Sara sprints down the hallway past empty prison cells and appears at the doorway. With a crazed look in her eye, she pulls a knife out of her belt. Clenching her teeth together, she locates Darkh in the mess of heroes and villains, and throws the knife as hard as she could directly at his heart.  
In less than a second, Reverse Flash appears in front of her holding the knife. “Ms. Lance, a pleasure,” Eobard smirks.  
“How-” she starts, but is interrupted. “Sara?” Oliver and Laurel ask simultaneously, stopping their fights against Nate and Snart. The two Legends whip around to face the doorway.  
“See? Told you we knew her!” Nate exclaims.  
“Well, today must be my lucky day!” Damien says enthusiastically. “I get not one, but two Lance sisters to kill, not to mention a herd of time travelers who hate me...it feels wonderful!”  
“I was going to kill him,” Sara says to the man in the yellow suit. “Why did you stop the knife?”  
“You shouldn’t have come here,” Eobard replies ominously.  
“The man is right,” Damien says. Noticing Damien was free from the ice, Oliver starts to lunge for him. Damien’s magic flows out of his hands and restrains all the heroes in the room. Damien smiles wide, looking at the group of ten vigilantes and legends hovering in front of him, helpless.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I didn’t realize I would be getting double results, but this is even better. Laurel and Sara Lance…nine months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I would do if he betrayed me.”  
Oliver resists the magic for a split second, letting him shoot an arrow at Damien. Damien’s hand shoots up and grabs the arrow before it hits. “Impressive.” With the arrow still in one hand, he walks over and takes the knife Sara had thrown from Eobard.  
“Now where was I? Oh, yeah. I want you girls to give your father a message from me. I want you to tell him-” Oliver’s arrow and Sara’s knife in hand, he plunges them into the abdomens of the Lance sisters. “I’m a man of my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twisttt! Ok so you might be wondering why if it was predicted the sisters and their dad would die and I only made the sisters die- this is because I had a different ending planned but it didn't end up working out. So here's a short "epilogue" (not really- just saying what happens in this AU):  
> Moments after Sara and Laurel were stabbed by Damien and he gets away (similar to Eleven Forty Nine), Quentin comes through the door and finds the team surrounding his collapsed daughters. He had followed Sara shortly after she departed the Waverider. Seeing his daughters bleeding on the floor broke him. The girls were brought to the hospital (don't worry, that moment of Lauliver before she died is one of my favorites, that's still cannon!) but both girls did, in fact, die from Damien's stabs. For a few days following the girls' deaths, Quentin got to drinking again, and he was depressed. He pushed everyone away, and eventually what Rip said would happen, did. Quentin shot himself in the head.  
> WRITING THAT MADE ME SO SAD I'm sorry guys but I hope you enjoyed the fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
